


Lion must protect his cubs

by AmIRightBoys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmIRightBoys/pseuds/AmIRightBoys
Summary: A short lil fluff of Tyrion and his wife expecting and greeting their newborn.





	Lion must protect his cubs

**Author's Note:**

> No context to show, but I set it myself before Jon Aryyn's death. Imagine where he was married and fell for reader's character and expecting a baby

Y/N was in still in deep sleep as Tyrion awoke. Her swollen pregnant belly slowly rising and falling, a hand softly cradling it. The day she discovered she was going to be carrying their child, Tyrion had become overly protective of the two. Considering he had killed his own mother to enter the world, he feared his child may do the same to his beloved wife. She honestly didn't mind it, her husband giving her extra attention and care was alright with her. Even if he was a bit smothering, Y/N understand where he came from and put up with it. He kissed her sleeping form on her forehead before starting to get out of their bed. He stopped as he saw Y/N shifting a bit before her eyes slowly open. “I thought you were asleep,” Tyrion asked as he sunk back next to her.  
“I was starting to wake up just before you kissed me.”  
“Sorry, you don't have to stay awake.”  
“I don't mind,” Y/N turned over so she was facing face to face with him,” besides knowing this baby, they'd wake me soon enough.”  
Tyrion placed a hand right above hers, looked straight at their unborn child,” Come on little one, your mother needs some sleep before you're born.”  
His comment was returned with a couple of kicks,” I don't think he agrees with you.”  
“He? You think we're having a son?” He asked.  
“I kind of hope so, I always had imagined giving my future husband an heir when I was a young girl.”  
“You did, or your parents and tutors had hoped?”  
“Maybe both, don't you hope for son?” she replied, placing her head near the crook of his neck.  
“I never minded either way, but I would be perfectly fine if we had a girl.”  
Y/N softly laughed.” What's so funny,” he asked.  
“I was just imagined the idea if some possible suitor coming to court our daughter and you threatening all of them.”  
“Well only the best for a Lannister girl.”  
“I think you mean for your daughter, “Y/N started to get out of bed,” you'd be way too overprotective.”  
“Well a lion should protect its cubs shouldn't he.”

—

Y/N soothed her newborn, rubbing her thumb softly and slowly against their cheek. They were born mere minutes ago they were the most beautiful thing to have been born into Westeros. Tyrion came into your birthing chamber, walking as fast as he could to you. He looked about as tired as her, probably caused with worry, no sleep, and/or panic. “We're alright, both of us,” Y/N looked down,” I guess I was wrong.”  
“About what?” He asked, sat beside you to get his first look at their infant.  
“We have a girl.”  
Tyrion carefully took her into his arms, acting as if she was the most precious gem in the world. She opened her eyes to reveal to bright green Lannister eyes, her hair looking as if it were a mix of Tyrion and Y/N's coloring. “I feel sorry for a Lord who ever thinks of asked for her hand,” she said as the babe grabbed onto his finger.  
“We'll have plenty of time to deal with that, but for now let's enjoy this moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, tell me if you want to continue this story or if you want a different story!


End file.
